


Quod erat demonstrandum

by Bumblebees_Guardian_FF



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cruciatus, F/M, Grindelwald has it out for Newt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mainly for the sake of coherency, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Newt is in a real tough spot, OFC is not romantic, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, This is a rescue not a romance, Torture, grindelwald is a creep still, many OCs - Freeform, more like implied relationships, not really romance, or developing ones, sorry newt I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF/pseuds/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF
Summary: After his humiliated defeat at Newt's hand, Grindelwald makes his escape with the help of his loyal followers and seeks out the magizoologist, intent on making an example of Newt to the rest of the wizarding community. When Tina and MACUSA learn of Grindelwald's plans for Newt, they immediately rush to protect him as well as the recovering Percival Graves and Tina herself from Grindelwald's wrath. However, danger and betrayal lurk around every corner and Tina soon finds herself, Graves, Queenie and Jacob racing against time to save Newt from the dark wizard. Except not everything is as it seems and Grindelwald's priorities soon change when he learns that a certain Obscurus isn't as dead as he believed him to be...





	1. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a WIP that I've decided to get out there before I give up on it. Hopefully this can help me restart my muse on some of my other stuff, but we'll see. Anyhow, Fantastic Beasts is deep in my blood now and I need to get this out of me. Enjoy and please tell me your thoughts. My apologies if my posts are a bit rough. I have not gotten accustomed to posting on AO3 yet.

# Chapter One: All Hell Breaks Loose

_A/N: If you want to picture Felix, imagine Rupert Graves (AKA Greg Lestrade of BBC's Sherlock) in wizard attire. He basically fits Felix's character to a T in my mind. ___

Newt woke to the sound of a distant train whistle, opening his eyes and sighing as he glanced out the window to see the familiar grey sky of London outside his flat. Another bleak morning in London. Another six to go before he would be leaving once more for a visit to the Colonies. While he doubted MACUSA would take well to him returning so soon after his last escapade, he had work to do and this time it had been sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic thanks to some pull on Newt's behalf by Professor Dumbledore. He was going to look into rumors that a herd of invasive hippogriffs were hiding out in the Great Plains, destroying the natural habitat of many indigenous magical and non magical creatures. The Ministry had asked him to find the herd and relocate them back to England if possible. While the Ministry had been hesitant at first to seek his aid in the matter, it seemed his involvement with the capture of Grindelwald in New York had garnered him a reputation for being of great service to the wizarding community. Dumbledore had even sent him a letter praising his actions, praise that had been a greater reward than any medal or honor could ever be.  
  
Newt forced himself to get up despite the dismal weather outside and readied himself for the day. He needed to tend to his creatures before going to the Ministry of Magic for more details regarding his mission.

  
  
  


Erick Spellbinder watched his target walk into the Ministry of Magic, following close behind as he readied his wand. Now was the time. For the greater good, Newt Scamander had to die.

  
  
  


Newt entered the Ministry of Magic, not at all surprised to spot his usual Auror escort waiting for him. Unlike with most people, Newt smiled at the sight of the man. "Felix..."  
  
"Newton!" Said the Auror cheerfully, embracing Newt. Newt found that despite his aversion to human contact, Felix's contact was without malice and oddly comforting. "How are you, my boy?"  
  
"Well, I have been better," admitted Newt as Felix broke the embrace, "I'm afraid that I'm not one for London's weather. I almost miss Egypt."  
  
Felix laughed and Newt felt himself relax. Felix had always had an open ear for Newt's tales and clearly understood exactly what he meant. "I wouldn't mind a bit of sun myself! London has been quite gray lately."  
  
"So who am I meeting with today?" Asked Newt, "I wasn't really told who. Just that I had to be here."  
  
"Oh the Minister of American Affairs I'm afraid. He's not the best bloke, but he has a good relationship with the Yanks which comes in handy. What has he got for you?" asked Felix.  
  
"Something with a herd of invasive hippogriffs on the Great Plains," replied Newt, "He wants me to round them up and bring them back here." Felix laughed and Newt felt a swell of confusion. "Was something I said funny?"  
  
"No," said Felix, still chuckling, "It's just... The minister is sending you on a round up in the Wild West." Newt gave the man a blank look. "My nephew is abroad in the Colonies. Loves to send me some little books they call dime novels. Loads of stories about the American Wild West. I'll have to lend you a few before you leave to read on the boat. You'll understand then."  
  
"Thanks, but I'd be worried about their safety in my case," said Newt hesitantly, "If one of my creatures where to get at them..."  
  
"Nonsense," replied Felix, "With my wife's damn owl around, I've pretty well mastered the protective charm for paper. I'm sure they'll get back to me safe and sound."  
  
"Thank you," said Newt, feeling rather embarrassed, "I look forward to reading them."  
  
Felix chuckled, clapping Newt on the back. "Right then. I'll have my wife, Bernadette, send them over to you first chance she gets. Afraid I've got a double shift today."  
  
"Sounds like quite a day ahead of you," commented Newt.  
  
"If only you knew," said Felix, "Anyhow, let's get you to that meeting-"  
  
"SCAMANDER!"  
  
Newt turned at the sound of his name, startled to see a man striding toward him purposefully, his face full of malice and his wand drawn.  
  
"You should have stayed in your suitcase!" Cried the man, "For the greater good!" Without further warning, a blast of green light emitted from the man's wand and flew toward Newt who was still reaching for his wand.  
  
Felix however was ready, wand drawn as he shoved Newt out of the way. The killing curse cut through the air inches from their faces and deflected harmlessly off a statue and into the ceiling. The Auror quickly turned before their attacker could cast another spell. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The attacker froze instantly and toppled over, a dozen or so Aurors already making their way to his still form.  
  
Newt immediately turned to Felix whose face was slowly relaxing, a look of anger, fear and concentration sliding off his face. "Are you all right, Felix?!"  
  
Felix gave Newt a bewildered look. "Am I all right?!" Felix said sharply, clearly panicked, "Newt, he just tried to kill you! A man just tried to kill you in the middle of the Ministry of Magic! And it if his words were any indication, he was a Grindelwald supporter!"  
  
"But you stepped in front of me!" said Newt, "You could have died!"  
  
"Yes, I know," stated Felix, sounding frazzled, "It's my job to protect you and yes I could have died doing my job."  
  
"You could have died and it would have been for me." Newt's knees suddenly felt weak and he slid to sit on the floor, much to Felix's alarm. "You would have died for me and it would have been my fault."  
  
Felix sighed and knelt next to Newt. "Newt, it's ok. We're both fine and you're going to stop blaming yourself for something that didn't happen and wouldn’t have been your fault. Ok? Now let's get you on your feet again and up to my office. The Minister of American Affairs can either wait his turn or drag himself down to my level to see you."  
  
"But-" Newt's protests fell on deaf ears as Felix dragged him to his feet and forced him to walk to the elevator. His grip tightened on his suitcase despite his shaking hands and he felt Picket shift in his pocket, the bowtruckle clambered onto his shoulder and talking quietly to him. The magizoologist took a hand and reached up to Picket, letting out a shaky sigh of relief as the bowtruckle took his fingers and gripped them tight. Somehow, just Picket's touch was enough of a comfort to make Newt relax, some of his panic fading despite everything. They were alive. They were ok. But why did he feel like this was just the beginning of his troubles?

  
  
  


**One Week Later ******  
Tina entered the Magical Crimes office, almost running into an all too familiar face as she did. "Graves?!"  
  
The former Head of Security flinched before her, clearly having been trying to avoid being noticed much less seen at the office. "...Goldstein. I thought no one was going to be in until later."  
  
"They're not. I came in early." Tina looked Graves over. When they had finally found the wizard almost a week after Grindelwald's capture, he had been tortured and half starved, a shell of the man he was before. Needless to say, his recovery had taken time and he seemed smaller than he used to, but he had still returned to his duty as an Auror, though their coworkers were wary of him. Tina, on the other hand, had been there when they had freed him and she knew what the man had been through. Everything that he'd been through at Grindelwald's hand and everything the dark wizard had done while under Graves' appearance had not been the fault of Graves himself. He'd merely been the unfortunate pawn in Grindelwald's game to find the obscurial.  
  
"Goldstein." Graves' soft but harsh tone brought Tina out of her thoughts, the man clearly uncomfortable with her staring.  
  
"Sorry. You're looking well," said Tina carefully, "How much longer until you're allowed back on the active roster?"  
  
"At least another month," said Graves. The sound of an elevator door slamming open suddenly caused the wizard to jump ever so slightly, Graves looking embarrassed as he realized finally where the noise had originated from.  
  
Tina gave Graves a concerned look and slowly put a gentle hand on his arm, something that clearly surprised Graves as much as it surprised Tina herself. "Don't worry. Take as long as you need. You have every right to and no one can blame you for it."  
  
Graves flinched as Tina spoke the word blame and she realized what was really bothering the wizard. People did blame him. How they could was a mystery to Tina, but she knew the worst part wasn't that people were blaming Graves for everything that happened as a result of Grindelwald's impersonation of the Auror. No. Graves was blaming himself as well.  
  
"Percival, we both know there was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. I'm sorry, but it's true," said Tina quietly.  
  
"But I should have been able to," said Graves almost bitterly, "I am...was one of the strongest spellcasters in the entire order. I should have been able to stop him." He hesitated. "Instead, I ended up as his toy and you and Mr. Scamander saved the day."  
  
"Percival-" started Tina only for the wizard to wave her off.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I am thankful that you and Mr. Scamander stopped him. But it should never have come to that in the first place." Graves hesitated. "I should be going."  
  
"Wait." Graves stopped as he started to duck around Tina and she spoke quickly before she could stop herself. "...can I interest you in a cup of tea or coffee?"  
  
Graves hesitated again, looking completely uncertain. "I shouldn't. I was only supposed to be here an hour..."  
  
"And I'm not even supposed to be here for another hour," replied Tina, "Please. We both could probably use it..."  
  
Graves glanced between Tina and the door, clearly fighting himself. "...one cup. I'll stay for one cup."  
  
"Fine with me." Tina gestured to her desk and Graves sat in the other chair. A little tea couldn’t hurt, right?

  
  
  


In a cell an ocean away, Gellert Grindelwald was waiting. Despite the desperate attempts by the Ministry's Aurors, no one had been able to make him tell his secrets. Rather, it had been all too easy to turn a few Aurors to his cause. Quietly, of course. It took time to form followers after all, ones that would be loyal enough to him to do what he needed.  
  
The door to his cells swung open and the warden toppled in through the doorway, dead before he hit the stone floor. Stepping over the still warm corpse, Gellert smiled at the familiar face of his latest follower, a young Auror named Lionel Wellington. Lionel stood to the side of the doorway with an all too pleased grin, several more of Gellert's followers behind him.  
  
"Everything has been prepared for, My Lord," said Lionel, "You won't have any trouble reaching your destination."  
  
"Perfect." Gellert put a hand on Lionel's shoulder, the younger man beaming even more at the praise and touch. The young were always so easy to manipulate. "And your part?"  
  
"I am prepared, My Lord," said the Auror proudly. He handed an envelope to Gellert and bowed. "For the greater good."  
  
Gellert nodded, watching as the Auror left to buy them time to escape. A good soldier, but a necessary death. Gellert opened the envelope carefully, unfolding the layers of parchment inside. Despite himself, he smiled. Everything was going as planned and his target would soon be in hand.  
  
"Where to, My Lord?" asked Renald, one of his first followers.  
  
"New York," said Gellert calmly, folding the papers away as his wand was returned to him, "I must pay a visit to an old friend. I'd hate to leave Mr. Scamander waiting long."  
  
Renald grinned darkly. "As you wish, My Lord."  
  
Following his men out of the cells, Gellert took one last quiet look at the photograph from the envelope, the stunned face of Newt Scamander spread across it as he boarded a ship. A ship bound for America no less. "Yes... You will die just a little, Mr. Scamander. I promise, you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-27-2016 Some edits have been made. Thank you, CherryPop0120 for noticing my previous error with the Killing Curse.


	2. What is to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While MACUSA tries to prepare for the oncoming storm, Grindelwald's net begins to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am still a bit rusty with AO3 so please bear with me. Also, if there are any errors that you see, please let me know.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated and comments are helpful to the writing process. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked, or commented on chapter one! Even reading this at all is appreciated! The more people that read, the more I am inspired to continue writing!

Percival was just finishing his cup of coffee with Porpentina when the elevator door was suddenly flung open, the loud noise startling him as much as it did Porpentina. Several Aurors filled in, barking orders to each other as they searched the office before coming to stand around Percival and Porpentina, their wands at the ready, but not pointed at either of them which was only mildly relieving for Percival. Something was going on.

Before Percival could snap out an question, Seraphina Picquery stalked in, her poise off and her entire expression tight and fearful. Something was indeed going on and it involved both him and Porpentina some how-  
Percival's cup fell from his hand, shattering as it hit the floor. He knew the answer, the answer he wished was a lie, but knew in his heart and soul wasn't. "Grindelwald. He's escaped."

"What?!" Porpentina barely managed not to drop her own cup, standing shakily to face Seraphina. "Madam President-"

"Graves is right," replied Seraphina, her voice echoing both her fear and her regret, "He escaped a little over six hours ago. It took until now for us to find out, because no one realized he had escaped until the warden didn't return home. One of the Aurors it seems helped free him and attacked anyone coming to the cells to buy Grindelwald time. He took his own life before he could be subdued, but one thing is for certain. Grindelwald is returning here."

"Why?" asked Porpentina, her hands shaking ever so slightly. Percival didn't blame her, his own shaking hands hidden by his robes thank Merkin.

"According to the Auror before he died, he said Grindelwald had some unfinished business here..." replied Seraphina.

Percival looked between Porpentina and Seraphina. "Us?"

"Not just you," said Seraphina hesitantly.

"Newt." Porpentina's voice broke a little as she spoke the magizoologist's name. "Where's Newt?"

"On his way to New York as we speak," replied Seraphina, "He boarded a ship three days ago on a mission for the Ministry. We know he's on board, but we haven't been able to get a hold of him to warn him before the ship docks tomorrow."

"He's probably in his suitcase. It's the best explanation," said Porpentina, "What do we do?"

"We," Replied Seraphina harshly, "Are going to meet him at the docks and bring him here when he arrives. The two of you are going to stay right here until we can secure enough protection for the three of you."

"But-"

"Goldstein, she's right," interrupted Percival. As much as the wizard hated to admit it, he knew the danger they were in. "I'm surprised we haven't been placed under protection sooner. Especially after last week..."

"Last week?" Porpentina stiffened and Seraphina's posture tensed. Ah. She hadn't told Goldstein after all.

"Mr. Scamander was attacked at the Ministry of Magic," replied Percival before Seraphina could stop him, "Luckily he was with an Auror at the time, but the man who attacked him did so in the name of Grindelwald."

Porpentina looked horrified, forcing herself to sit down. "...is Newt ok?"

"According the report, shaken, but ok," said Percival, ignoring the look Seraphina shot him as he repaired his cup and started making another cup of coffee for himself and Porpentina, trying to do something to keep himself busy. "He was more concerned for his Auror escort's life than his own after the incident."

Porpentina smiled softly yet sadly and Percival knew he had told her the right thing. "Of course he was..."

"Needless to say," said Seraphina, "Since the attack, we have been on guard, but with Grindelwald's escape, we feel it's best to keep you all under our protective custody."

"For how long?" Asked Percival, "We cannot remain locked away like this forever."

"It is only until Grindelwald is captured again," replied Seraphina.

"Which could be never," added Percival, earning a dark look from Seraphina, "It took Mr. Scamander and his creatures to trap Grindelwald this last time. And Grindelwald won't make the mistake of underestimating anyone ever again."

"Not to mention how he took on our Aurors last time," said Porpentina softly.

"We weren't prepared them," said Seraphina, "We are now."

"I was then," replied Percival sharply, remembering the exact moment when he knew Grindelwald had gotten the upper hand on him. It had been the worst moment and the worst feeling in his entire life. "We have to be more than prepared."

"We will be," said Seraphina.

Percival simply took a slow sip of his new coffee, meeting Seraphina's gaze calmly. "I'll believe that when I see it."

 

The moment Newt docked at the port, he knew something was off. What tipped him off the most though was the group of wizards waiting for him at the end of the gangplank. If it wasn't for the sight of Madam President Picquery standing with them, he would have thought to Apparate elsewhere before he reached dock out of fear that they were Grindelwald supporters waiting for his arrival. While the trip had helped to calm his frazzled nerves (and Felix's books had certainly helped give him a good distraction), he was still on edge. Even taking care of his creatures had done little to help him.

"Mr. Scamander," said Picquery as he stopped in front of her.

"Madam President," he said quietly, "I didn't realize I'd have such a large reception."

"We've been trying to contact you, Mr. Scamander," said Picquery, "There's been some...developments since you left England."

Newt flinched. "Did Grindelwald's supporters do something?"

"You could say that," replied Picquery, "Before we brief you on the situation though, we need to get off the streets."

Newt nodded, passing through customs with ease thanks to some paperwork from Picquery and following her and the other Aurors to an alley from which they Apparated just a short ways away from the MACUSA Headquarters. The Aurors rushed Newt in, the Hufflepuff almost falling flat as he tripped several times only for the Auror to his left to catch him and keep him upright. Even when they entered the building, he was immediately rushed to the elevator, Picquery and several of the Aurors somehow managing to fit in with Newt while the rest stood protectively in front of the doors and stopped several employees from entering with them. It didn't take a strategist to figure out what was happening and why.

"Something worse than an attack by his followers happened," stated Newt, receiving a small nod from Picquery, "And with this many Aurors, I must be under some protective custody."

"And what does that tell you, Mr. Scamander?" Picquery finally met Newt's gaze and his blood chilled in his veins.

"He escaped, didn't he?" Newt replied quietly, "Grindelwald escaped and he's coming here." Picquery nodded again and Newt dropped his gaze. "Why?"

"Revenge," replied Picquery.

Newt tensed. "Tina. She-"

"Auror Goldstein has already been placed under protective custody. As has Auror Graves."

"Graves?" Newt gave Picquery a brief and confused look. "I thought..."

"Grindelwald attacked Graves and took on his identity with a Polyjuice Potion," said one of the other Aurors, "It took sometime, but after you revealed Grindelwald to us, we managed to find Graves and rescue him."

"Thank you, Jameson," said Picquery sharply, silencing the Auror. She looked back at Newt. "Graves has only recently returned to duty, but not actively. His... captivity at Grindelwald's hand was..."

"He was tortured and locked up in an Extended trunk for six months," interrupted Jameson again, ducking his head away as Picquery shot him a look, "Sorry, Madam President."

"I'm sure I would have learned about it eventually," commented Newt, "Tina never said in her letters..."

"She wouldn't have," replied Picquery, "Knowledge about Graves' captivity is limited to very few people outside of his department, let alone anyone outside of MACUSA." The Madam President met his gaze and Newt found himself unable to look away. "So, if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Scamander, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone."

Newt swallowed ever so slightly, flashing the President a small, reassuring smile. "Not a word. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," said Picquery coldly as the elevator finally reached their destination and they all filed out, the Madam President leading the way.

The moment Newt spotted Tina and their eyes met, the Auror lost all sense of decorum, rushing forward to meet him and enveloping him in a hug which he quickly returned. "Tina."

"Newt!" Tina pulled away from Newt, looking incredibly relieved, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Newt quickly, smiling despite the situation, "Not even a scratch on me."

Tina's smile suddenly disappeared and she punched him in the chest, causing Newt to let out a strangled yelp of surprise and pain. "Why didn't you tell me you were attacked?! Why didn't you even try to tell me you were coming?!"

Newt would have sputtered out a reply if a chuckle from somewhere on his right hadn't distracted him, finding a decidedly cordial looking Percival Graves. While the man appeared amused at what he just witnessed, Newt could see the shadow in his eyes and the still off pallor of the man. This was clearly a very different Percival Graves from the one he had met last year.

"Mr. Graves," said Newt, politely offering his hand to the Auror who shook it somewhat hesitantly, "It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Scamander," replied Graves.

"Seeing as you all have much to discuss," interrupted Picquery, "I will leave you three here with your escorts. I need to review some of our defenses. Jameson, you're in charge."

"Yes, Madam President," replied the Auror in question, bowing his head respectfully to Picquery before she left with several of the Aurors.

Newt turned nervously back to Tina and Graves, the former of which was glaring at him darkly. "In my defense, I wasn't going to let you know I was coming until I knew for sure when I was supposed to leave. And after the attempt on my life at the Ministry, the Aurors there wouldn't allow me to send any messages, even after my departure date was decided. They said they didn't want to chance the letter falling into the wrong hands."

"They made the right choice," commented Graves before Tina could reply, "I would have done the same thing if I was in their place."

Tina clearly hesitated to respond to that, relief flooding through Newt when she let out a sigh and her posture relaxed. "...how's Picket?"

Newt managed a grin at this. "Picket is fine, but I'm afraid he's rather upset I had to leave him in my case. He really would much rather be in my pocket at all times."

"The bowtruckle, right?" commented Graves. New gave him a curious look. "Porpentina has been telling me all about your...creatures. I'm afraid she knows more about them than I do."

Newt brightened at this comment. "Of course! Which reminds me, Tina, I have something for you." Newt quickly set down his suitcase and opened it, both Tina and Graves jumping back slightly as if expecting something to leap out of the case. Despite himself, Newt smiled at this. "No worries." He showed them the case which he had flipped to the muggle worthy version, procuring two books from under his shirts and handing one first to Tina and the other to Graves. "My book. The Ministry just finished printing copies of it before I had to leave."

A soft smile made its way across Tina's face as she traced the golden engraving across the cover. "Newt... You finished it..."

Newt felt his cheeks burn ever so slightly and he looked away, awkwardly closing his suitcase and almost closing it on his fingers. "I...I wasn't going to tell you until I had a copy in my hands and I figured I would be traveling here anyway on Ministry business so I could surprise you with a copy then..."

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," read Graves slowly, opening up the book and almost looking impressed, "How long-?"

"Over ten years, I'm afraid," replied Newt, glad to have Graves' interruption, "It was a long journey, but it was worth it in the end."

"Hm." Graves didn't respond with anything else, his eyes riveted on the book as he began to read it.

"We've been a little short on entertainment lately," said Tina as if to explain Graves behavior, "Just paperwork and cots for us here."

Newt frowned. "You don't have safe houses?"

"Safe houses?" Tina looked at Newt blankly.

"Yes. The Ministry set up several houses to be undetectable to anyone, but the Ministry in the case that a person needed to be sheltered at one. I was housed in one for a few days myself before I was allowed to leave for America." Newt closed his suitcase. "It's quite ingenious really."

"I'm sure it comes in handy," replied Tina somewhat tersely, "But no. I'm afraid we don't have any of those here in America. Just...here."

"Which is better than if they had decided to let us use one of the cell blocks, Goldstein," commented Graves, his eyes never leaving the book, "I think we can all agree on that."

Newt flinched, feeling Tina do the same beside him. "Yes. On that we can agree..." He turned back to Tina. "How's Queenie?"

"She's well," said Tina, "She's been well. Not happy that I've been stuck here, but..."

"Tolerating it," finished Newt, receiving a nod of affirmation, "And Jacob?"

A bright smile made its way across Tina's face. "His bakery just took off the moment it started. I've been told he has been doing very well."

"Wonderful," replied Newt, "A pity that you lot aren't allowed to fraternize with Muggles. I'd love to try some of his pastries."

"You can patronize a Muggle establishment, Mr. Scamander," said Graves rather tersely, his eyes still never leaving Newt's book, "However, close relationships with no-majs is strictly forbidden."

Newt felt his mood brighten ever so slightly. "Oh. Still. I'd love to try one of those pastries."

"They're amazing," said Tina, "I promise. Maybe once this is over we can swing by and grab some."

"As long as you bring some for the office," commented Jameson suddenly. He looked a bit embarrassed as Newt and Tina turned to him. "Sorry. I've have some of Mr. Kowalski's pastries myself. With as good as they are, I'm surprised he's not some sort of wizard."

"He's not," replied Graves, "I've checked. Twice."

Newt frowned. He was definitely missing something and it was clear that even Graves and Jameson knew what it was.

"Don't ruin the surprise, Goldstein," commented Graves, "I'm sure Mr. Scamander would prefer to find out in person."

Newt glanced between the three Aurors, eventually sighing and taking a seat. Somehow, he doubted he would get any answers out of them regarding Jacob. "Alright then. Is there anything you can tell me?"

Tina simply smiled.

 

Gellert stepped onto shore, ignoring his followers as they dumped the bodies of the muggle crew that had served their purpose. Lionel had indeed done his job, securing them passage through a series of Apparating points to a ship not far from New York. Convincing several crew members to help them reach the shore a little sooner had been all too simple. In total, it had barely taken them a full day to reach New York rather than the usual length of passage.

"My Lord, your accommodations have been prepared," said Renald, "And our men have eyes on Mr. Scamander. He is in MACUSA Headquarters under protective custody with Ms. Porpentina Goldstein and Mr. Percival Graves."

Gellert smiled, amused despite himself. "Even Graves? But not the muggle who got involved last time."

"Not even a single Auror watching over him," said Renald, "Do you want us to pick him up?"

Gellert glanced at the photo he had been given of Scamander. Something about it stirred a thought. "I have a better plan. Do we have someone watching the muggle?"

"Hinkerwitch," replied Renald, "She's set up shop right next door. What shall I tell her?"

Gellert took one last look at the photo of Newt before folding it carefully back into his pocket. "Tell her to take a photograph of the muggle and send it to us. I'll need our MACUSA agents for the rest."

Renald gave Gellert a low bow. "It will be done, My Lord." He Apparated away, leaving the others to their grizzly work.

Gellert simply glanced toward the city, spotting the building that housed MACUSA without much trouble. If only Mr. Scamander knew that he had already been snared before he'd even reached the supposed safety of MACUSA. Now, all that was left was for them to shut their trap and see what they could catch.

 

To say Newt had gotten restless would be an understatement. After several hours of talking, he and Tina had somehow run out of things to say and now they had been left with the unsettling and tense silence of their safe room. Graves, surprisingly, had managed to keep himself largely entertained by Newt's book, finishing it twice during the time Newt and Tina had been speaking. When Newt had asked for his opinion, the Auror had given him a noncommittal shrug, leaving Newt slightly disheartened by the man's reaction. Still, it reminded him that not only did he have his case within, but that it was feeding time as well.

Newt jumping to his feet startled all of the Aurors present save Graves and Tina, the latter of which seemed to realize what he was up to and simply shook her head. "Sorry, but I must take care of my creatures."

"Mr. Scamander," started Jameson, "I'm afraid if you intend to go in your suitcase, we must accompany you down. Orders are orders and I intend to keep you safe, sir."

Newt sighed. "If you must. But do not touch anything. Or stun anything. Or hex anything for that matter."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Jameson looked at the suitcase, obviously confused.

"I think what Mr. Scamander is trying to say," commented Graves suddenly, "Is that while he has his own zoo in a box, it is not a place filled with tamed creatures for you to poke and prod and he would take it quite personally if you chose to attack any of them." Graves met Newt's surprised gaze. "I believe they consider him somewhat of a...mother to them."

Newt felt his ears and cheeks turn bright red despite himself and Jameson chuckled. Mr. Graves was certainly observant and a good listener. And if he'd just read his book... "Would you care to accompany us, Mr. Graves?" asked Newt.

A look crossed Graves' face in the blink of an eye. Whether it was surprise, confusion, excitement or alarm, Newt wasn't quite able to tell. Still, the wizard stood with what Newt could clearly tell was a spring in his step and Newt counted that as a victory in itself. "And if I should find anything illegal?"

Newt winced. He hadn't thought about that... "Maybe...remember that I didn't have a chance to drop off a single doxy before I was whisked out of Britain?"

Graves let out a soft hum of acceptance, but Newt relaxed as he saw the man's thin line of a mouth upturn ever so slightly into a grin. "I can live with that. Lead on Mr. Scamander."

Newt nodded, heading down first into his case and then pausing. "Tina?"

"I'll stay here," replied the witches, "Give Graves a chance to see your world without my commentary."

Newt let out a soft hum of understanding before continuing down into his suitcase, secretly wishing Tina had decided to join him. Even though he knew Graves was not the false Graves he had met before, he still hadn't gotten a clear picture of the man yet. He didn't know what to expect from him if things went south.

"Damn," said Jameson as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "It's rather small in here to house a zoo full of creatures."

"I suspect it's not what it appears to be to you," replied Graves as he followed him down, "Is it, Mr. Scamander?"

Newt managed a small smile. "No. This is just my...greenhouse of sorts." He opened the door to the world inside. "Gentlemen."

Jameson stepped through first, freezing just outside the doorway and forcing Graves to shoulder his way past him in order to see the land within. "Good Lord... It's enormous..."

"Enormous isn't the world I would choose," said Graves as he stepped forward, glancing among the enclosures.

"And how would you describe it?" asked Jameson, following Graves ever so slowly as he continued to stare.

"I couldn't." Graves stepped forward into the center of the suitcase, remaining silent as his eyes finally landed on the whole of the interior and he took in a sudden and sharp breath. "There are no words to describe this."

A wide grin appeared on Newt's face and he immediately decided that he didn't need to fear anything from Percival Graves. This Graves, the real Graves had reacted with wonder to his world. Grindelwald had seen only the chance for power and advantage.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Newt grabbed up several pails of food, approaching the two Aurors, each of them taking one from him. "Let's start with the mooncalves, shall we?"

 

To say Percival was impressed with the interior of Newt Scamander's case was an understatement. Astonished and fascinated were the words that came to mind really. Between having the opportunity to explore the case as well as the creatures that lived there, Percival was honestly amazed by Newt Scamander's handiwork. He had to give the magizoologist credit. While his activities might be slightly illegal (and Percival had noted a few creatures that were far from legal, but clearly well cared for and secured in their habitats for the time being), Scamander was indeed an expert in his field of study and a good man, though maybe not much of a people person. While Percival himself was accustom to looking others in the eye, Scamander shied away from meeting another human's gaze for longer than a second. There seemed to be a story behind that, but Percival knew all too well that he didn't need to know what had happened to understand. People could be cruel and untrustworthy. These beasts that Scamander cared for were vastly more predictable and loyal than most humans Percival himself had encountered.

"Mr. Scamander."

The man in question turned away from his occamies to face Percival, one of the creatures in his hands and cuddling close to him. It was oddly comforting to see Scamander's creatures treating the magizoologist so gently. "Mr. Graves?"

"Thank you." Newt's expression morphed into one of surprise. "For allowing me to see your world. I must admit, it is more fantastic in person."

Scamander's eyes lit up and he met Percival's gaze for an unusually long three seconds. "Thank you. Not everyone sees it that way."

"Not many people would see what you're doing for the good that it can do," said Percival. He watched the occamy in Newt's hands make its way up to the man's shoulders and settle there. Newt petted its head gently and Percival saw a trace of sadness appear in the magizoologist's eyes. "...you're afraid for them, aren't you, Mr. Scamander?"

Newt stopped what he was doing, looking down. "...I am, Mr. Graves. I know Grindelwald means to hurt me for what I did to stop him, but unfortunately, he also knows that the best way to hurt me is through my creatures. If he were to get his hands on them..." Newt swallowed and shuddered. "I don't know what I would do, Mr. Graves. And I'm afraid to find out."

"Percival." Newt looked up at this. "Call me Percival."

Newt nodded, the sadness in his eyes waning ever so slightly. "...you can call me Newt then too, I guess."

"Newt." The magizoologist glanced up at his name. "We'll keep them safe."

Newt's mouth upturned for the briefest of seconds before the sadness returned to his eyes. "...I'm glad you didn't say you promise. I doubt anyone can stop Grindelwald from getting what he wants. No matter how hard you all try."

"I know," said Percival. He winced as a memory resurfaced from when... He shook his head. He couldn't think about that now."

"Are you all right?" Percival glanced back at Newt who was now staring at him, eyes full of curiosity and concern. Newt blinked and his face fell. "Oh. I didn't mean to pry..."

"You're not." Newt winced and Percival took a deep breath. "You're not prying."

Anything else Percival would have said was cut off as Jameson suddenly gave a shout from somewhere near the greenhouse. Newt was immediately racing toward the sound, panic in his eyes, with Percival right behind him. The sight before them when they arrived however made Percival smile despite himself.

Jameson was running around one of the empty enclosures, a niffler hot on his heels. The little creature seemed intent on snatching up Jameson's pocket watch which the Auror clutched tightly in one hand. "Help me! He's after my granddad's watch!"

Percival shook his head, the words to a charm that would distract the greedy little creature forming in his mind until the door to the greenhouse suddenly burst open and an Auror Percival recognized all too well ran in. Auror Mitchell had been ill tempered from day one and more likely to shoot first than ask questions. And he hated rodents.

The moment the dark look crossed Mitchell's face, Percival reacted. With a brush of his hand, he sent Mitchell tumbling back into the greenhouse at the same time that he summoned the niffler to his hand. He had the niffler by the scruff of its neck and swiftly handed it to Newt who took the niffler from him without question though he clearly had several.

Mitchell barged in not even a moment later, leveling his wand immediately at the niffler and Newt until Percival stepped between him and Newt. "...Mr. Graves... I heard a scream."

"My fault," replied Jameson quickly, "That little bugger is fast."

"And a rodent," hissed Mitchell.

"It's a niffler," corrected Percival, "And you're invading his habitat."

Mitchell scowled, finally turning to Jameson. "Next time, try to scream for a real emergency." He shot Percival, Newt, and the niffler a look before heading back to the office.

"...I don't like him," said Jameson.

"No one likes him." Percival turned to Newt, noting how the magizoologist was practically hugging the niffler. "Is it all right?"

"He," corrected Newt politely, "And yes. Thank you." He glanced at Jameson. "Sorry about Clyde. He's always been a bit of a mischief maker."

"It's ok. That little devil is quick though." Jameson turned to Percival, suddenly looking cowed. "Sorry for making a scene, Director."

"Well if it weren't for Mitchell bursting in, I'd say it was a worthwhile scene to see," commented Percival. He sighed. "Are there any other creatures we need to feed?"

"No." Newt looked sadly at the niffler in his arms and the occamy on his shoulder. "...I...need some time."

Percival hesitated. As much as he wanted to encourage Newt to be hopeful, he knew what to expect. Grindelwald wasn't some common criminal and he certainly didn't take too well to being played. He would come after Newt with everything he had and there was a very large possibility that Newt would not make it out in the end. And if Percival knew that, so did Newt.

Jameson glanced between the two of them and cleared his throat. "I'll be upstairs. Calming down Mitchell."

"You do that," said Percival, watching him go into the greenhouse. When he turned back, Newt was walking back toward the occamy territory, his pace deliberately slow. Without thinking, the security director followed, keeping his pace equal to Newt's.

"I would like to be alone for a little while," said Newt as he stopped in front of the occamy nest.

"I understand," said Percival. He hesitated once again, wondering what he could possibly say to help.

Newt tensed and suddenly turned back to Percival. "Mr. Gr-Percival. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," said Percival.

"If...if Grindelwald succeeds in..." Newt stopped, struggling to speak again until the occamy around his neck nuzzled his hands, prompting him to pet the creature. "If Grindelwald succeeds in dealing with me, could you please make sure that my creatures are...taken care of and treated properly?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't reach that point," said Percival honestly, "But if it comes to it, you have my word that I will do whatever I can for them." He glanced at the niffler in Newt's hands who was no longer trying to get free, simply clinging tightly to the man's shirt. "...if Grindelwald does succeed in taking you, you also have my word that I won't rest until we get you back from him."

A startled look crossed Newt's face and he lowered his gaze even further. "...even if he simply kills me?"

"If he does, I swear that I will hunt him to the ends of the earth until I've brought him to justice."

Newt seemed to shrink at these words. "You don't have to do that. I've done nothing worth such...kindness or loyalty."

Percival frowned. Did the magizoologist really think so little of himself? "...whether you were directly involved in my rescue or not, you are the reason I'm alive today. You're the reason that Grindelwald was found and stopped the first time. Once he was done with his work here, he would have killed me and escaped justice. You stopped that from happening. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you my life, Newt."

Newt looked beyond embarrassed. "You really don't. I-"

"Newt." The magizoologist practically flinched as Percival spoke. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you. The only me you knew is the same man who is after you. But you aren't alone in this." When Newt didn't reply, Percival saw it as a sign to continue. "Do you know what my greatest mistake has been as an Auror?"

"...I imagine you're going to tell me," said Newt eventually.

Percival frowned, but continued. "I was arrogant and a complete buffoon." Newt looked up at him sharply at this. "And if you tell anyone, especially Goldstein, that I said that about myself, I will make you wish you hadn't." Newt seemed slightly amused by this, but didn't respond. "I made myself unlikable and unapproachable. I made myself the best at my job and didn't hide the fact that I thought I was the only person worthy to hold the position of Director of Magical Security. I made myself alone and overconfident. I turned myself into the perfect target for Grindelwald. I faced him alone and I paid the price."

"I don't intend to face Grindelwald," said Newt suddenly.

"I know." Percival met Newt's gaze only for the magizoologist to look away. "Don't do this alone. Yes, I was the arrogant sod who thought he could face a dark wizard alone, but I was alone. So much alone that no one noticed what had happened to me. Don't make yourself alone. You have Tina. Her sister. Even me now if you'll accept it."

"I do," said Newt quietly, "I just know it might never be enough." He took in a shaky breath. "Can...can I please have some time with my creatures?"

Percival sighed, but nodded. "Of course." He let the magizoologist be, heading back to the greenhouse, but not before taking one last look back at Newt Scamander. Even if it killed him, he was going to keep Newt safe.

 

Kit Mitchell stalked out of the Auror office, relieved to finally be off duty and get the Hell out of there. It hurt to be so close to Scamander, but be unable to do a thing against the man. Not yet. Not until his Master gave the word.

Kit entered the locker room, stopping as he spotted Fritz Thompson, his usual partner, standing in front of his locker. "...what now?"

"Our orders just came through," said Fritz.

Kit's eyes widened. It was about damn time. "And?"

"Our job is to just get Mr. Scamander out of the building. The rest is up to Mr. Scamander to take the bait." Fritz handed Kit a photo and a letter. "Our Master has handled that part already."

Kit looked at the photo and then the letter, smirking despite himself as he looked them both over. "Hinkerwitch?"

"Finishing the trap. You mind luring Scamander away?"

"Not at all." Kit tucked the photo and the letter into his jacket. "So what's the plan?"

Fritz grinned. "Oh you're going to like it."

Kit grinned back, imagining the look of surprise and betrayal on Scamander's face when he realized the truth. "I bet I will."

Oh yes. This was going to be fun.


End file.
